


Dinner With The Watsons

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Sherlock meeting Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Summary: Sherlock takes up Joan’s offer to have dinner with her and Arthur.Timeline: Season Seven finale.Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners/companies. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.Rated: G.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Dinner With The Watsons

Title: Dinner with the Watsons  
Author: Horrorfangirl  
Fandom: ELEMENTARY  
Summary: Sherlock takes up Joan’s offer to have dinner with her and Arthur.  
Timeline: Season Seven finale.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners/companies. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.  
Rated: G.

Joan Watson was nervous. Not about Sherlock or how the detective would react upon meeting her son Arthur; but on how the boy would react in regarding Sherlock. So Joan took a deep breath and asked Anne, Arthur’s nanny where her son was.

“He’s in his room getting ready,” The nanny replied.

“Could you ask him to come here?” Joan asked. Anne nodded and went to fetch Arthur. A few minutes later Anne came back with the boy. His dress-shirt was half-way buttoned, a look of deep concentration was set on his young face.

“Mommy, could you help me with this shirt and tie?” Arthur asked. Joan smiled and reached out to her son. As Arthur came closer to his mother, he asked: “ Mommy, why do I have to wear a tie?” Joan looked at her son and thought about how she would explain her friendship with Sherlock.

“The reason you’re wearing a tie Arthur,” said Joan, “is because you’re going to meet a special friend of mine, His name is Sherlock Holmes.” Arthur frowned.

“How come I’ve never met him before?” Joan said nothing at first, just busied herself with Arthur’s tie. It took her a moment to compose herself before she answered. “Your Uncle Sherlock was away for a long time. He just returned to New York recently. “ Once she was finished with her son’s tie she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur looked up at his mother and asked: “What if Uncle Sherlock doesn’t like me?” Joan gave her son another hug and said: “Arthur Holmes Watson you are the sweetest lovable boy in the world. What’s not to like?” This earned Joan a big smile and a small fit of giggles from Arthur.

It was during the giggle-fit that the doorbell rang, Joan went to answer it but Anne beat her to it.  
“Good afternoon, Sherlock.” Said Anne. “Won’t you come in?” She stepped away from the door and let the detective in.

“Thank you, Anne,” said Sherlock. “Is Joan at home?”The nanny nodded and urged Holmes to follow her into the living-room.

“Mr. Holmes is here, Joan;” said Anne. Joan nodded and gave Sherlock a smile.  
“Hello, Sherlock,”she said. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you as well, Watson.”Sherlock replied. He glanced to his left and noticed a small boy beside her. “Who is this young man?” Sherlock asked, smiling.

Arthur stepped away from his mother and held out his hand saying; “Hi, my name is Arthur, what’s yours?”

Sherlock took the small hand and gave it a gentle shake,” My name is Sherlock Holmes, a pleasure Master Arthur.”

Arthur grinned at Sherlock and said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Master Arthur ,” Sherlock replied, then asked. “Do you like dinosaurs?” The boy nodded , a huge grin was on his cute angelic face. “Yes., I do.” Arthur replied. “Do you?’

Sherlock nodded. Do you have a favorite?” The detective asked. Before Arthur could reply, Joan called out and told them that dinner was ready.

It seems that we will have to continue this conversation after dinner. Okay, Arthur?”

“Okay,” Arthur agreed. “Mister?” Sherlock smiled, “How about ‘Uncle Sherlock?’” Arthur considered the idea for a minute or two, then said: “Okay, Uncle Sherlock.”

When Joan heard this she smiled as she joined the two at the dinner table. When she got to Sherlock she whispered, “Thank you.” Sherlock nodded and helped Arthur with his plate.

FIN.


End file.
